Theories and Speculations
This is a list of unexplained theories about characters. Though most of the happenings are caused for Black Comedy, it leaves unexplained answers. Cuddles *In the Cuddles Smoochie, Cuddles appears to be allergic to carrots (he eats one then suffocates). But in A Bit of a Pickle, he is seen with carrots in his grocery bag. However, it has not been revealed as to whether or not he is allergic. Perhaps Cuddles died from choking on the carrot and not from an allergic reaction. Giggles *Her broken leg in Helping Helps is unexplained. Toothy *In Mime and Mime Again, he is in the hospital in a body cast, though it is unknown how he got injured. His tail is also missing (probably cut off during the accident). *In The Carpal Tunnel of Love, Toothy is allergic to bee stings (he is stung in the eye and it gets swolen). However in Aw Shucks!, he gets stung by a swarm and did not have an allergic reaction. Perhaps those were wasps instead? *It is unknown how Toothy got the evil book in Read 'em and Weep. Lumpy *It is unknown how Lumpy gets his jobs, considering his low intelligence. *In Every Litter Bit Hurts he had hooves. Later in Wipe Out he has toes. *In Concrete Solution, Lumpy has blue eyes. Later in Wishy Washy, his eyes are green. *In Snow Place to Go it is unknown where he went when he walked away. Petunia *It is unknown whether or not she died in House Warming. *She may have a crush on Mime. *She has obsessive compulsive disorder Handy *It is unknown how Handy lost his arms. Also, it is unknown how other characters regenerate their body parts while Handy's arms remain amputated. *He seems to have a crush on Petunia. Splendid *He seems to have been created as a tribute to Superman. *His origins are unknown, though it seems more of an alien origin. Flaky *Her unseen death in Happy Trails part 2: Jumping the Shark remains a mystery. There are many theories about how she was killed. *Her gender was previously a big debate among fans, until it was confirmed in 2012 that she was indeed female. Nutty *It is unknown why he is seen at a butcher shop in A Change of Heart when he is normally seen at a candy store. It's probable that Nutty is trying to get rid of his addiction as he realized it's taking control of his life or it's possible that he would been just doing diet. *Nutty has a small brain in Easy Comb, Easy Go. Later in Swelter Skelter, his brain is larger. Flippy *Flippy's whole carnage in By The Seat Of Your Pants is completely inconsistent. Lumpy spent only 3 seconds underwater yet Flippy managed to kill the audience, along with an elephant and a car driver. That would be a death too quick even for Flippy to return to his place. **Considering the blood on the ground near the vehicle's tires, it can be said that a car crash happened along with Flippy's carnage (but the fact of Flippy causing it, is very unlikely). That would imply that the truck driver, the responsible for the deaths of Toothy, Nutty and Truffles could have been either Nutty or Truffles as they weren't there at first. So it's likely that while Flippy killed Sniffles, Giggles, Flaky (despite she being far of him) and injured Handy, a car crash occurred at the same time where a car was sent flying and threw Nutty in the water, beheaded Truffles and ran over Toothy. **On a lesser note, where did the elephant come from? The Mole *The cause of The Mole's blindness is unknown, though he may have been born blind like natural moles. *It is unknown how The Mole get his jobs, considering his blindness. *The Moles' face (apart from his nose and mole) has never been revealed. Disco Bear *In Easy Comb, Easy Go, Disco Bear was still able to see The Mole cutting his hair even after cutting off his own eyes. Russell *He has unexplained amputated legs, a damaged eye and a hook. As with Handy, he did not regenerate his lost body parts like most characters do. *In the episode "Snow Place to Go", Russell wasn't captaining the ship even though he clearly has more experience than Lumpy. He also didn't captain the ship in Idol Curiosity, but was mopping the deck. * It is unknown why Russell has shoes seen in Sea What I Found because his legs are amputated. Mime *It seems he is mute but he is able to make noises. *How does Mime stay silent when he dies? *He may have a crush on Petunia. *Mime may be unable to talk, not just because he is a Mime, and/or mute. Lifty & Shifty *It's unknown where exactly they live. *How the two are able to steal large amounts of items is unclear; a possible lack of security could be the answer. Sniffles *Sniffles keeps trying to eat the same group of ants, even after all the torture they put him through. *It is unknown what happened to Prehistoric Sniffles. Perhaps he died along with the dinosaurs, evolved into Sniffles, or was killed by The Ants. *Rumors have speculated that Prehistoric Sniffles or modern Sniffles ate the father ant. Pop & Cub *It is unknown what happened to Pop's wife/Cub's Mother. Cro-Marmot *How does Cro-Marmot move and do things when he is frozen? *It is unknown whether or not he died in Class Act, Concrete Solution, and Wrath of Con. Lammy & Mr. Pickles *It is speculated by most people that Mr. Pickles is a mere figment of Lammy's imagination, though it is unknown how he can change locations. Also, in Royal Flush, Mr. Pickles was able to kill Flaky without Lammy being involved, which further fuels the possibility that he is a living thing. *It is debated by some that Lammy and Mr. Pickles could be French due to their appearances. *As shown in A Bit of a Pickle she has a crack in her skull; it's unknown how it got there. Truffles *Truffles has not been technically introduced (aside from cameos), so his character is unknown. Though judging by his clothing, he may be a sailor. Images of him also show that he may be grumpy, rude, or spoiled. *As of now, it is unknown what Mondo will do with Truffles. It is possible he may be introduced as a character in a starring or featuring role of a future episode. Miscellaneous *It is unknown how characters reincarnate after death (apart from the fact that they are in a cartoon). Some hints may be provided in Blast from the Past, when Sniffles kept reversing time to fix flaws. It is possible that Sniffles' time warps are responsible, as the merry-go-round scene from Spin Fun Knowin' Ya is seen in the episode. *The age group of most characters (with exceptions for Pop, Cub, Lumpy, Handy, Splendid, Cro-Marmot, Flippy, and Disco Bear) seems to change in various episodes. Many characters have been portrayed as kids, teenagers, or adults in different episodes. *It is unkown how The Giant Squid got into Sniffles' house in Doggone It. *It is unknown what happened to the father of the Ant family. Theories say he could have died from war, died from old age, or was eaten by Sniffles prior to the show. *Characters' homes change throughout the series, specially Lumpy's house, where in some episodes he is seen living in a trailer, but on other episodes he lives in an entirely different home. *It is currently unknown whether or not humans do/did exist in the HTF world. However, there is proof that they might had. *In By The Seat Of Your Pants, nobody seemed at the least bit shocked that Lumpy's lower torso was missing skin. Sniffles should have at least noticed, and Flippy could have flipped out from that. *It is unknown how the tree house in house warming caught fire some think another character who was unseen did it or it could have been caused by a serious heat wave. *In A Vicious Cycle, it is not known if Fliqpy possessed the tricycle, or if it is a living tricycle, protecting its rider. If the latter is true, then it probably killed Fliqpy in defense, by summoning a lightning strike. (Impossible, unless it is supernatural, considering the thunderbolt came out of nowhere.) It probably killed Pop for not letting Cub play with it, and it presumably killed Disco Bear and Lumpy for being the reason. **he likelihood of a living tricycle is possible because, when Fliqpy was standing in its way, Cub showed no sign of ringing its bell, even though it can be heard, the fact that even though Fliqpy was holding it upside down, it landed upright, and the fact that the tricycle didn't even try to kill Cub. Category:Happy Tree Friends Universe Category:Controversy Category:Lists